Primeiros pensamentos
by Mari Emmy
Summary: O que Sawyer e Juliet sentem nos primeiros dias da Dharma


FANFIC 4 – Sawyer e Juliet

Primeiros pensamentos

Horace, ocupado demais na noite anterior com toda a confusão com os hostis, finalmente pôde dar atenção aos "estranhos":

- Escutem, eu disse ontem que vocês poderiam ficar duas semanas aqui até o submarino partir. Mas a verdade é que, quando os recrutas descobrem que precisam tomar sedativo para embarcar, muitos deles desistem. Então, se o submarino voltar com menos gente do que nós queremos, vocês podem ficar aqui conosco e continuar procurando pelo seu pessoal.

Ignorando a opinião de qualquer outra pessoa ali – e até a sua própria – Sawyer olhou pra Juliet, cerrando os olhos, pedindo a autorização dela pra concordar com aquilo. Ela devolveu o olhar fixo, afirmativo e mandando que ele fosse cauteloso com qualquer coisa que dissesse.

Alguns dias depois, já empregado como segurança, Sawyer foi até a oficina para pegar uma Kombi e lá estava Juliet. Ela estava tão concentrada nas explicações dos mecânicos mais experientes que nem o viu chegar.

Ao invés de chamar, ele ficou olhando, estático, pensando pela primeira vez que... pensando em que mesmo? Nem ele sabia, nem ele conseguia decifrar. Deixou pra lá. Cruzou os braços e simplesmente continuou a olhá-la.

Ela, então, percebeu a presença dele ali. Imediatamente, ele desviou o olhar pro lado e suspirou como se tivesse impaciente. Ela, que estava meio longe, foi até ele:

- Divertindo-se em Dharmaville, James?

- Não tanto quanto você – disse, referindo-se o mecânico com quem Juliet estava conversando – Escute, quer jantar na minha casa hoje a noite?

Juliet quase gargalhou:

- Está me chamado pra um encontro?

- Não, estou lhe chamando pra me fazer companhia. – ele não achou graça na brincadeira – Quer saber? Vá ou não vá, tanto faz. Eu só estou aqui pra pegar uma Kombi com o seu novo amiguinho ali.

Sawyer pegou as chaves, saiu dali apressado, nem se despediu de Juliet, que continuava gargalhando.

O problema era não saber o porquê de uma simples brincadeira lhe causar tanta irritação. Justo ele que respondia a qualquer provocação com ironia...

- Espero que ela fique – era pra pensar, mas ele acabou falando.

Chegou a hora do jantar. Ela realmente foi.

- Hmm, você veio sozinha. Achei que você ia trazer seu amiguinho com você.

- Quer que eu o chame? – ela também sabia ser sarcástica.

- Cala a boca e entra – ele desistiu de querer competir.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Ele continuava na defensiva, mas devolveu o abraço.

- Gostando do emprego? – ela começou a conversa, sentando-se no sofá.

- Você sabe o que dizem, o primeiro emprego a gente nunca esquece...

- Verdade, é seu primeiro emprego.

Ele para, olha pro lado, suspira alto, olha pra ela e pergunta:

- Como vocês sabiam tantas coisas sobre todos nós?

- Você ainda não entendeu, James, que eles não me diziam tudo? – ela riu, ele também.

Ele suspira mais uma vez:

- Não é essa a hora em que você me fala alguma coisa sobre você?

- Como?

- Bem, aparentemente, você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo. E eu nem mesmo sei o seu sobrenome.

- Burke. Meu sobrenome é Burke.

- Como diabos você chegou nessa maldita ilha?

- Ben me trouxe pra cá três anos atrás pra estudar a fertilidade das mulheres que engravidam na ilha e tentar salvá-las. E, desde então, eu tento sair. Já te disse que queria sair daqui, isso você sabia.

Ele não respondeu, só levantou as sobrancelhas. E, sem pensar muito, perguntou:

- Então, por que você gosta tanto de carros?

- Isso foi uma pergunta retórica? – ela responde, no ato, rindo muito.

Com um meio sorriso mostrando as covinhas, ele se mostra totalmente sem graça, como criança pega na mentira. E fica pensando no porquê de não conseguir ser irônico na presença dela.

- Meu pai tinha uma oficina – ela continuou – minha irmã e eu costumávamos ir lá pra aprender as coisas. Eu entendo de carros, sabia?

- Eu certamente não duvido disso – disse ele, com tom irônico e de admiração ao mesmo tempo.

- E você, James? O que eu não sei sobre você?

- Eu toco violão.

A conversa fluiu da forma mais natural possível. Tão natural que, duas horas depois, quando tiveram fome, perceberam que não tinham nem começado a fazer o jantar. Juliet sugeriu que fossem pra casa dela, já que tinha comida "semi-pronta" por lá.

Comeram muito hambúrgueres enquanto conversavam.

Até então, eles não tinham conseguido dormir direito. A adrenalina de viagens no tempo e a sensação de perigo ainda estavam presentes. Mas, agora, o cansaço físico estava vencendo.

Cansaço suficiente pra fazer Sawyer deitar no sofá e dormir enquanto Juliet foi buscar um copo de suco na cozinha.

Ela voltou e ficou observando o quanto ele tinha um sono agitado. Ele dormia com os punhos cerrados, vivia em constante defesa. Ela o entendia, afinal de contas. Sabia bem quantos motivos ele tinha pra se sentir assim, acuado.

Desde a primeira vez que ela o viu, ela o achou um charme. Mas, agora, com a barba feita e com roupas limpas, ele parecia mais um homem vindo do mundo real, o que era uma idéia irresistível pra ela.

Foi quando ela olhou para a barriga dele e viu uma cicatriz. Pela sua experiência médica, percebeu que aquela cicatriz estava ali há muito tempo, provavelmente desde que ele era criança. E ficou tentando imaginar o que ele tinha aprontado quando era apenas um menino. Quando era? Não. Ele ainda era um misto quase perfeito de bad boy e menino carente.

Estava ficado muito tarde e Juliet não cogitou a possibilidade de acordá-lo. Ela foi até o quarto com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho e pegou um lençol para cobrí-lo. E o cobriu muito cuidadosamente, sussurrando:

- Boa noite, James.

O que ela não sabia é que ele estava acordado esse tempo todo. Ele sabia que a loira estava ali olhando pra ele. E ele nunca se sentiu tão protegido. A última pessoa que o tinha coberto antes de dormir foi sua mãe. Ele jamais se atreveria a levantar e estragar aquele momento.

Assim que ela apagou as luzes e foi pro quarto dormir, ele sussurrou:

- Boa noite, loirinha.


End file.
